Saving Grace
by wingedspiral
Summary: [sasunaru]In Death he is mourned...but is he really dead?
1. Prologue Chapter One: Artificial

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing of Naruto, if I did Sasuke and Naruto (And many others) would have hooked up a long, long time ago._

**Title**: Saving Grace

**Rated**: M for Graphic Descriptions/ Lemons later on hopefully

**Warnings**: Character Death, yaoi, Sasunaru, and blood, lots of blood. Romance/ Angst

br 

**Prologue/Chapter One: Artificial Fatality, a Flashback (UN-BETAED)**

_Lifeless, his dull, blonde highlighted hair clung to the skin of a rotting doll that surpassed its stench tolerance of two weeks. The whisker marks that slanted his face were bloodied and infested; hatched fly larvas were seen moving from under the yellow-gray flesh. No one knew who started crying first, weather it was the Hokage, the others surrounding, or members of Team Seven. But it all started with a…_

"_Oh God, Naruto..." _

_And from there the flood of tears began. Saurka and Ino stretched their arms out to one another and enveloped them selves in the safety of flesh, trying to get the scared body of an acquaintance out of there head._

_Kakashi and Tsunade looked and one another and wept silently, grim expression hiding those of sorrow. For both knew what was like to loose a friend, and even though they loved Naruto more than others before, they also knew that they were shinobi, and knew that one day another from this "class" would be lost to the Sound-Fire war. Naruto was just the beginning of the Deaths to come, and they knew it._

_Chouji and Shikamaru also comforted one another. They comforted one another in the way another life long best friend does to another, in hugs and a shoulder to cry on. Both wishing that Naruto had been with them to lighten the mood and crack open this pit of wallowing even though, they was no gone and dead._

_A huge resounding splat was heard as the last member of the search party punched the corpse that was lying there._

"_Baka, GET UP!" Yelled the Raven-haired teenager. Moving his arm in an upsweeping arc he yet again punched the unmoving corpse. His teeth ground out in anger and frustration. "Baka, I said get **UP**!" The black haired man lifted his fist once again to punch to corpse, but his fist was caught by another more determined one._

"…_Sasuke," Kakashi spoke in a grave and serious tone. "He's gone. Naruto's not coming back."_

_Slouching, the previously angered man lost all the tension in his body, and fell to the ground in a puddle of goop. Kakashi rapped his arms around the younger man, that was more his adopted son, and now the closest thing either of them considered family. Limbs entangled themselves, and Sasuke threw himself into the other mans chest, sobbing. His wide shoulders shook in suppressed rage as well as sorrow._

"_Why…?" A Pause. "Why did Naruto have to die?" _


	2. Chapter Two: Haunting, Long Lost Dreams

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing of Naruto, if I did Sasuke and Naruto (And many others) would have hooked up a long, long time ago._

**Title**: Saving Grace

**Rated**: M for Graphic Descriptions/ Lemons later on hopefully

**Warnings**: Character Death, yaoi, Sasunaru, and blood, lots of blood. Romance/ Angst

A/N: Okay Naruto was "killed" when he was 12, making him now 22. All will be explained, later on, like… why his body was dead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: Haunting, Long Lost Dreams (UN-BETAED)**

Sasuke awoke with a gasp and a shortness of breath. It had been ten years since the death of his only friend. Ten years, and still everything and nothing were the same. He was still tall, fair skinned, and mysterious. He was still the only Uchira left.

_(A/N: Okay…Sasuke killed Itachi and the Orochimaru thing was solved when Naruto brought him back. To lazy to explain in the story, plus this is mainly gonna focus on Sasuke and Naruto and the relationship they have, ugh, had. Everything is all good. Okay Resume!)_

And he hated it. Hated everything. He want the Dobe back, he wanted there friendship, he wanted the thing that was just starting to happen between the two of them. He wanted the softer touches that would start when they were sparing. He wanted the lingering glances that they were starting to share. He wanted NARUTO back damn it!

"Gods damn it all to hell." Sasuke murmured as flopped over so that his mouth was buried in the pillow.

Surly if Sasuke knew what fate had in store for him in the next few weeks he would have surly have never made that comment. Oh yes, Fate was manically cackling and rubbing her hands together, surly plotting the ending to this story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Elsewhere in the Fire Nation, but not too far away for Konoha)

"Oi, Blondie!" A slender blue eyed blonde turned to the voice that was so obviously addressing him. At least that's what he figured considering he was the only one that he knew of in the small village that was blonde.

"Now what do you want asshole?" That earned him a swat from the older brown haired blue-eyed man.

"Hey Dobe you should watch who you insult." The Blonde's lapis eyes glazed over as the word 'Dobe' hit his brain.

"Ah..." Was the only word of protest he could give before memories that he never knew he had pounded against his skull.

_A boy, almost teenager, gazed up at him with piercing red and black wheeled eyes. Black hair framed his almost feminine shaped face that was graced with a moon kissed glow. Pale pink lips bunched and one word was said that he knew must have triggered this memory._

"_Dobe…"_

"Yoru, hey dudes are you okay? Hey man, aw shit man you're bleeding…" The man with the brown hair started worrying and pacing about and his words started too faded into mumbling. The man called Yoru touched his nose and ears and looked at his blood stained hands. It had happened again. He remembered something from his past.

Darkness pulled at the edges of his vision. He could feel the pulling of sleep trying to drag him under. And with the last bit of consciousness he murmured one name. A name that would tie him forever with it.

"Sasuke Uchira…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly in the middle of a so far two hour spar with Neji the Mark on his collar bone starting throbbing. A mark that was given to him by his Naruto eleven years ago, a mark that was given to him as a sign of there friendship.


	3. Chapter Three: Temperance

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing of Naruto, if I did Sasuke and Naruto (And many others) would have hooked up a long, long time ago._

**Title**: Saving Grace

**Rated**: M for Graphic Descriptions/ Lemons later on hopefully

**Warnings**: Character Death, yaoi, Sasunaru, and blood, lots of blood. Romance/ Angst

A/N: Okay Naruto was "killed" when he was 12, making him now 22. All will be explained, later on, like… why other his body is dead.

A/N: Alright I apologize for not updating earlier. And I am so sorry. I am still looking for a beta for any of my stories. So let me know. And R&R

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: Temperance (UN-BETAED)**

Bloodied clothes were thrown to the floor and a tan chest was reviled in the glow of the mid-day sun.

"Yoru, hey man, stay conscious for me. You lost a lot of blood from the newest recovery of your memory. Come on man stay awake." The blue eyed older man placed a towel and a sweat soaked forehead.

"Yuki…?" Muttered the half-conscious, half-dressed blonde.

"What man what do you want me to do?" The other man leaned down so that his choppy brown hair flopped ungratefully in front of his eyes. His ear near the mouth of his unofficial adopted son.

Yuki brushed those unruly blonde tresses off the other man forehead and out of the stunning eyes. Eyes that only he could have; so blue, so pale.

"Please promise me, promise me that I can leave and go to Konoha." Those usually blank eyes held a pledging and helplessness that would never be seen there. So to see it there now, deeply rattled Yuki.

"Sure man, what ever you want. But with one exception. I get to come with you." Yuki grinned down and the younger man and gently pecked him on the cheek. The Blonde grinned up at him, and leaned in to the kiss.

"Thanks Old-Man, you're the best. I'll prove to you that I can over come this, and that I will live forever." The Blonde pumped his fist into the air then promptly twitched and fainted back against the pillow.

Chuckling at the actions of his son, Yuki threw the blanket on a Yoru bare chest and left the room to pack. Knowing that well or not, his son would want to leave immediately.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Old-Man, Old-Man, are you ready to go come on!" The 5'8'' and twenty two year old man stood and waved his arms around in the air as if he were twelve. "Come on Old-Man let's hit the road."

The blonde pulled his long blond and red streaked tresses in a braid that came to the point of intersection of the small of his back to the swell of his ass. His bare chest and torso bore no marks except for a small pair of bite marks that were imprinted on the left side of his collarbone. The man sighted and buttoned up his black full sleeve fishnet shirt that was covered by a black vest that snugly fit broad shoulders and tailored his slim waist. Pulling on black fingerless gloves the blonde padded outside to find out what was taking his Old-Man so long.

"Hey, Old-Man -SMACK- Eeep, owe owe owe." Rubbing the throbbing bridge of his nose Yoru glared up at the older man that currently held a gardening rake in his hand. An angry red vein pulsing on his fore head Yuki once again proceeded to hit his son/student/patient on the head.

"How _-smack-_ many _–smack-_ times _–smack-_ did I tell you _–smack-_ not _–smack-_ to call

–_smack-_ me _–smack-_ OLD _-smack smack-_!!!!"

"Owe owe owe owe owe owe owe owe."

"See, that's what you get for calling me the O-word. Okay…yep I'm ready to go. Alright Yoru I race you there. Ready set go." With that said Yuki raced off into the forest and was on his way to Konoha. A black and yellow blur chasing after him yelling obscenities after him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the same time in Konoha)

Sasuke Uchiha lay panting on top of the Hokage monument. Topless and sweating the Mark on his right shoulder lay out for the world to see. At a tall 6'1'' Sasuke's long pale legs lay covered by loose black pants that were covered at the top by a thick loose two inch belt that carried a sheath and sword. His short and choppy hair fell and spiked around a now sculpted and masculine face. Black outlined obsidian. Midnight back hair, pale flesh, and obsidian eyes, Sasuke Uchiha was the most eligible bachelor that Konoha possessed.

The Mark throbbed again.

Sasuke's long fingers brushed over it. Heat flared through out his body lighting it on fire.

"He's out there. I know he is, he's alive and out there…oh god Naruto where are you." Sasuke whispered to the wind that chilled his sweat soaked body. His stomach gave a lurch the Uchiha gave a small sad smile.

He was hungry, and today he wanted ramen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The Gates of Konoha)

"Ha I beat the Old-Man here ha ha ha!!!" Yoru stood through the gates and was about to go to the gate check in station when a heavenly scent hit his nose. Following his nose Yoru found what both his mind and stomach loved.

"RAMEN!!!!" Jumping up for joy Yoru rushed in and promptly ordered 100 bowls of miso-ramen, totally oblivious to the wide and shocked eyes that stared at the drooling blonde.

"…Naruto?" Whispered the hesitant voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…


	4. Chapter Four: Precedent

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing of Naruto, if I did Sasuke and Naruto (And many others) would have hooked up a long, long time ago._

**Title**: Saving Grace

**Rated**: M for Graphic Descriptions/ Lemons later on hopefully

**Warnings**: Character Death, yaoi, Sasunaru, and blood, lots of blood. Romance/ Angst**, Strung out Itachi.**

A/N: Okay Naruto was "killed" when he was 12, making him now 22. All will be explained, later on, like… why other his body is dead.

A/N: Alright I apologize for not updating earlier. And I am so sorry. I am still looking for a beta for any of my stories. So let me know. And R&R

**A/N**: Thanks to all the reviewers you make my day, and made me so fired up that I had to start a new chapter right away, so with out further ado here is the newest chapter to "Saving Grace".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: Precedent (UN-BETAED)**

(Last time on Saving Grace)

Jumping for joy Yoru rushed in and promptly ordered 100 bowls of miso-ramen, totally oblivious to the wide and shocked eyes that stared at the drooling blonde.

"…Naruto?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't believe.

He had lost to Naruto again! And he was the one who left first Damnit! Ugh there was no way that this could get any worse!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" A high pitch scream tore through the village but so familiar was it that it made the blue-eyed man wince.

"Gods-damn it all Yoru, you had to go and remember so much in a public place." Yelled the slightly annoyed man as he ran to the ear splitting sound.

Blood there was so much blood. Just too much.

Yoru's eyes were glazed over with a red hue as a watery blood mix streamed out of his eyes. A darker, and thicker red leaked out his ears telling him that Yoru's brain was bleeding. Shit, this was so not good.

Caring the young man in his arms he noticed another person following. Turning he looked in to Dark eyes, and hair that complemented creamy flesh. He blinked to clear his eye full and glared at the younger man.

The younger man glared back and the two came to an unwritten understanding.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain.

That's all he felt a tidal wave of pain. That thick pounding at the base of his scull gave him the familiarity of memories. Many memories. All centered on that one word, that one name. One that came with a history to it.

Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Memory Part One: Ten years ago at the start of the Sound-Fire war)

"_What's a cute little blonde like you doing so far away from home?" Hot breath coated a young Naruto throat sending unnecessary shiver down his body. _

_Wrenching out of the iron-grip on his waist a twelve-year-old Naruto spun around and glared at the familiar swirl of Red and Black. Sharingan; Itachi Uchiha._

"_What do you want Itachi?" The Young Naruto spat._

"_Your death Uzumaki-sama," A pause. " …and the capture of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune of course." Stated the Older Uchiha in a flat don't-mess-with-me tone. To caught up in glaring our young and incredibly naïve hero did not see the trap and was instantly surrounded by rouge-nin, sound-nin and other wanna be Akatsuki-nin. Oh my._

_Panic finally setting in Naruto glanced around his surroundings and… smirked? Confusion flinted across Itachi's face, then quickly vanished. This was not the reaction that he expected to see. Replacing confusion with confidence Itachi signaled the surrounding nin to attack, and so they did. Each jutsu flung at the blonde hit its mark? What was going on, was the, 'I'm-never-gonna-die' spirit of the rambunctious blonde fading? Oh this was too good; the Kyuubi vessel was weaker than he appeared to be. Once again he signaled the surrounding Ninja to stop and…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Konoha Hospital same day, much later…)

White walls surrounded the sterile sheets and comfy bed. Blinking slowly Yoru, who now remember himself as Naruto could hear angry voice as they come closer and walked into his room.

Sitting up he started to pay attention to the conversation that was being held in front of him.

"I said back off, don't touch him, Yoru must be given time to recuperate." A man with an angered voice shouted to a very blonde and large breasted woman.

"And I said that I am the Hokage of the Village as well as the best medic-nin, and he should be given medication right away!" Yelled the red-faced woman back at the equally red-faced man.

"Hey kid, so you're finally up huh?" Stated a voice from the right side of him, blue eyes swung in the direction of the voice and widened at the book in his hands. Come-come paradise. Many a times he could remember his Father reading those disgusting books.

Black eyes stared back at him eye-row furrowed in concentration. "Hey kid, have I met you before, you seem…so familiar. Oh well. So what are ya in for anyway, it's not like Tsunade to get so upset over nothing…?" The white-haired man seemed to ramble on for eternity, and then a name popped into his head and out of his mouth.

"Ero-sennin…" Whispered the Blonde.

The man in the chair that was across from the bed suddenly grabbed him and wrapped strong fingers around his throat. Leaning in closely the man's eyes were crazed.

"Don't you ever, and I mean ever, say that name again." And with that said, the older man stocked out of the room. Leaving a haze of confusing around the blonde. It didn't make any sense.

'I thought Ero-Sennin would be happy to see me? What happened, what did I do to make him so mad?'

Then a thought hit him.

'They don't remember me. Like how I didn't remember them at first they, don't remember me.

Naruto could feel his shoulder slump his breath hitch as he fought to fight the tears that gathered in his eyes.

Warm arms wrapped around his waist and Naruto looked up into familiar blue eyes that looked so much like his own.

Then he felt it. A familiar presence at the door. Dark and brooding, like a sulking child. A gasp and an inhale of breath.

Obsidian met Lapis.

"So…It really wasn't a dream." A just like that the black-eyed man at the door fainted. Quit gracefully I might add.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: tee hee Sasuke-teme fainted…

Alright I have a question…I will be away for the next week or so and I need to know how you want Sasuke and Naruto to react with one another.

For example:

Fall in love and go all mushy-mushy

Fight, deny, then fall in love go all mushy-mushy

Not remember a god-damn thing until Itachi shows up and threatens them all then someone dies in a horrible angsty way.

Or make up your own…

Any way let me know and I will tally the votes and get back to you as soon a possible.

With great pleasure:

-wingedspiral


	5. Chapter Five: Resolve EDITED

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing of Naruto, if I did Sasuke and Naruto (And many others) would have hooked up a long, long time ago._

**Title**: Saving Grace

**Rated**: M for Graphic Descriptions/ Lemons later on hopefully

**Warnings**: Character Death, yaoi, Sasunaru, and blood, lots of blood. Romance/ Angst**, SOLO SASUKE!!!!!**

A/N: Okay Naruto was "killed" when he was 12, making him now 22. All will be explained, later on, like… why other his body is dead.

A/N: Alright I apologize for not updating earlier. And I am so sorry. I am still looking for a beta for any of my stories. So let me know. And R&R

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers you make my day, and made me so fired up that I had to start a new chapter right away, so with out further ado here is the newest chapter to "Saving Grace".

**A/N: Alright I have a Solo scene for Sasuke in the shower, but I don't want to get my account deleted so tell me in the review and I send you the full version of the chapter if you want. Thanks again for all the awesome reviews…they really really made my day ;**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five: Resolve (UN-BETAED)**

(Last Time "Saving Grace")

Obsidian met Lapis.

"So…It really wasn't a dream." A just like that the black-eyed man at the door fainted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_His eyes fluttered, and opened. Sasuke stared at his pale and obviously cracking ceiling. _

'_So it was all a dream.' He sighed and stretched long pale limbs and flopped out of bed. _

_Padding down the hall and to the kitchen, the Uchiha compound resonated a silence that only one that lost there entire family would know. Following the routine that he had set since Naruto's death, Sasuke made his breakfast and sat at the table to read the newspaper that was somehow sitting on his kitchen table waiting for him._

'_Must be Sakura…' He mumbled a few impassionate curses at his not present friend (A/N: -cough- talking to himself – cough-cough.)_

_Sitting down and looking at the head line Sasuke fainted yet again for the second time in forty-eight hours. His last thought being…_

'_FUCK!'_

_For staring at him right in the face was a picture of Naruto, his Naruto. Twenty-two and very much alive. And scrawled across the top of the picture was._

_Make sure you come in and see him, and this time try, not to pass out. _

–_Kakashi-sensei._

Oh yes, fate was sitting in her plush chair madly cackling, and rubbing her hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gasping for breath Sasuke blurred out of his bed, slammed his back against the wall and glared at his bed. Blaming it for the weirdest dream he had ever had. Blaming it for bringing up his past. Blaming it for making him see Naruto. Frustrated and fully aroused, Sasuke stalked to the shower and threw it open. He Stripped from black silk boxers, and threw the "hot" nob to the far left. And with a sigh of relief Sasuke stepped into the steamy shower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Edited, too graphic for fan fiction…sorry my duckies…)

Slumping from exhaustion the feelings that Sasuke pushed aside earlier came back full force. The feelings of longing, and misery and guilt. Gods, he just couldn't take it any more. And for the first time in a long time Uchiha Sasuke cried. Cried in the aftermath of an orgasm that was triggered by the face of his best friend, his dead friend…

"NO!" He stood, and Sasuke's wet hair flopped down over his head and the drops of dew trickled down and mixed with the salty mix of his tears. Erasing all traces his mental breakdown.

Because he knew, he knew that Naruto wasn't dead, and the proof was on his neck!

"Gods Damn it all to HELL!!!!" The twenty-two year old man shouted.

Eyes flashing red Sasuke fled to the Hokage tower, hoping that she would have a mission that would take him out of Konoha. Because Sasuke was bound and determined, to find his Naruto, even if he would have to become a traitor to the village again. Even if he had to break his promise to Naruto. Even if…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Else where in Konoha)

"Tsunade-baa-chan!!!" The blonde big busted woman blinked in shock and braced herself as a tall puffball of a man tackled her to the floor and hugged her. Long blonde tresses became tangled as her arms came round his waist and tears dewed in his now tangled hair.

"…Naruto..?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Several Hours earlier, while Sasuke was still sleeping)

Pressing a tanned hand to his throbbing temple, the highly obsessed about blonde in this fan fiction, pressed his spine against the water slicked tiled wall. Feeling the much needed steam relax his muscles Naruto focused his memories and attempted to sort out the confusion of his memories and now his future.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: I am so so so sorry, this is a filler chapter. I am sort of at a block in the story at the moment and well, the CAHSEE is tomorrow and I am panicking. Again I am so so so so sorry ack! –ducks and runs from readers with pitch forks- Well…um bye!_


End file.
